Pokemon Z
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with a friend of mine months ago. Happy Halloween, everybody!


**Pokemon Z**

_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Unova Civil Authorities. This is not a test. I repeat: This is not a test. The situation of the undead rising and attacking the living has worsened, as zombie attacks are now being reported from all major cities in the Unova Region. The Unova Police Department has failed to control the ongoing attacks, despite their best efforts, as any human who is attacked by these creatures become one of them. There is nothing more that can be done for this catastrophic event. At this time, you are advised to gather your loved ones and comfort them. If you are a person of faith, pray to your higher being or beings. This is the end of all life in the Unova Region. This is the Emergency Action System of Unova signing off._

The former warning was the final message of the Emergency Action System of Unova to anyone that may still have been alive at the time it was broadcasted.

Nobody is exactly sure as to why it happened, or who started it, if anyone was to blame at all. When the reports of the dead rising from their graves was first transmitted, people took it as a joke. Possibly some hacker trying to scare people. It wouldn't have been the first time someone snuck in a bogus emergency message onto the air for everyone to hear.

But as the situation slowly got worse, as more and more people continued to join the ranks of these demonic puppets, it became obvious real quick that the threat was real, and quickly getting steadily out of hand.

Homes were barricaded in an attempt to keep them from entering their home, weapons were brought out to try to deal with these undead, but all of them were only temporary means of survival. As the situation continued to worsen, the numbers of these zombies increasing beyond measure, and the number of people still left alive in the entire region decreasing more and more, it was obvious that there was no surviving this horrible occurrence.

Several individuals decided to end their lives by their own hand. They believed it was better for them to give themselves the option rather than being transformed into one of those wicked things and slaughter more people without a thought. Many people went mad out of fear and despair, and crime was at an all time high up until almost everyone left in the Unova Region was killed.

No matter how they decided to go out, desperately fighting in a futile effort for survival, doing whatever they wanted in what precious little time they had left, or falling on their own terms and at least guaranteeing one less zombie be brought into the world. No matter what, just about everyone knew that they were doomed, and for those that were still alive, it was only a matter of time until the zombies caught up with them.

Such a survivor that knew his time was approaching could be found in Nuvema Town. The sun was shining, and a cool breeze blew in the air. The sound of red and brown leaves rustling from the trees could be heard. If it weren't for the terrible situation that befell the entire region, many would have considered this quite a lovely day.

In a certain blue roofed house of the small town, a familiar teenage boy could be found just exiting his home. The Pokemon Champion, Black, sported his usual wear of red sneakers, black jean pants and shirt hidden underneath a blue jacket, sporting a red and white hat with a black Pokeball design on it over his slightly long brown hair.

The near six foot tall Pokemon Trainer stepped out of his house, his entire face full of despair, anguish, and… huh… he actually seems… surprisingly calm… in fact, he seems to have just woken up, with how he's yawning and stretching. Another breeze blew, causing the trainer to shiver a bit and zip up his previously unzipped jacket. He… definitely didn't appear to understand the gravity of the situation…

Or perhaps he has already come to terms with his fate. Yes, certainly, that's it. That's why he walks out of his own house with no weapon in hand, not trembling in fear and seemingly calm. The brave Pokemon Champion has already come to terms with the fact that he was going to die, and he has accepted that. He is no longer scared of the zombies, as he knows that he's not going to be surviving for much longer, and there was no reason to fear the inevitable.

Whether or not he expected such an inevitable fate to occur at that moment, it seemed that it was finally coming to be. As he turned around and walked away from his house, seemingly with the intent of leaving the town, he was met face to face by one of the undead bodies of who was once a male Clerk, based on his ravaged, dirty suit and the briefcase that hung from his right arm and dragged across the ground as he was charging forward towards Black, making ungodly screeches and growls as he did.

With the somewhat slow speed of the zombie as it charged forward, Black had enough time to reach his hand into his jacket pocket. Perhaps he was going to search for something for him to look at before he died, to comfort himself as he was met with the end. Or perhaps he might have had a weapon small enough to fit in there, deciding that if he was going to go down right then and there, he would at least go down swinging.

When he brought his hand out of his jacket, he took with it a small Great Ball that he proceeded to push the button on, causing the ball to expand into its regular size before he finally tossed it up into the air. Doing so caused the Great Ball to open, releasing the Pokemon that was kept inside it.

The Pokemon in question was a Magmortar, who landed on its two feet with a heavy thud. As it looked up and saw the zombie running straight for him and his trainer, the Fire Pokemon knew exactly what it was supposed to do, and without a direct order, raised one of its arms towards the zombie and releasing a powerful Fire Blast at the zombie.

The impact of the Fire Blast was so strong that it completely obliterated the zombie, its screeches immediately falling silently as its body was blown into tiny, burning pieces. The pieces fell to the ground and continued to burn, whatever the few chunks of the corpse that were left slowly melting from the intense heat of the Magmortar's attack.

The Magmortar gave a little smirk and a nod, quite pleased with his own handiwork, to which Black shared the reaction. Despite how the situation was absolutely hopeless, they… managed to… take out that one zombie…

But their celebrations were unfortunately short lived, as out from the surrounding forest appeared many other zombies of varying appearances, all charging towards Black at the same time. There were far too many of them for Magmortar to be able to handle by himself, as his Fire Blast was only able to hit one target at a time.

Black seemed to be aware of this, and he gave a little sigh and a shake of his head as he returned Magmortar back into his Great Ball before letting it shrink back down and putting it back into the pocket of his jacket. At last, his luck had finally run out. While he may have been able to defend himself against one lone zombie, he couldn't take on such a large army of them at a time.

As his hand slid back out of his jacket pocket, he was holding… an Ultra Ball this time. Once again, pressing the button and letting it expand, he tossed it in the air, this time the ball releasing out a Tyranitar, who landed on the ground with a very loud thud, almost shaking the ground beneath them a little bit.

Much like Magmortar, the Armor Pokemon immediately knew what he was supposed to do as he saw the army of zombies charging forward, and let out a very loud, booming roar as a plethora of rocks suddenly appeared, crashing down on all of the zombies that were charging for them, not missing, despite the chances of Rock Slide missing were still present.

The rocks completely smashed the zombies… crushing them and tearing them apart… completely silencing them and… blood and several body parts pooling around the rocks as the zombies were killed instantly, just like… the one that was blasted by Magmortar...

A zombie that did manage to survive, a female preschooler by the looks of it, that only had her lower abdomen crushed and separated, continued to screech as she managed to crawl with just her arms, her claws digging into the earth to give her traction as she forced her now halved body towards Black, intent on feasting on his warm, human flesh.

But… she didn't last long as the Tyranitar… stomped on her head once she got to close… completely crushing it and killing that zombie too… they… had now just killed the… entire army of… incoming zombies…

Oh! But what's this? The ground beneath the feet of the Trainer and his Pokemon began to shake and give way as a hand suddenly popped out of it and began clawing towards Black's leg! The Trainer gave a surprised yelp and immediately jumped back in surprise, only to watch as many other arms began to pop out of the ground.

Yes. There were some zombies that were underground, having not yet risen to the surface, or having gone down there to hunt for humans that may have been hiding in their basements and other underground shelters. They were now attempting to get Black, and were completely safe from Tyranitar's Rock Slide. All they would have to do is pull the trainer down underground with them, and they would finally have the feast that they so craved.

Realizing the gravity of his situation, with his eyes still wide, Black hopped and leapt over and around all the arms that he had to to reach his Pokemon, climbing up on his Tyranitar's back in an effort to get some safety from the oncoming arms. As soon as he was off the ground, clutching the back of his Pokemon for dear life, he patted the left shoulder of the Rock and Dark Pokemon, as if signalling that he knew what to do.

And knew what to do it did, as the Tyranitar… proceeded to use a powerful Earthquake… so powerful that it nearly knocked down the buildings that were still standing… the arms that had popped up out of the ground flailing around with the attack before going completely limp as the attack had stopped, some of the arms even falling down to the ground, completely severed from the rest of the body due to the force of the attack.

Black gave a relieved sigh and hugged his Tyranitar from behind as thanks for saving his life before he finally stepped back on the ground. While the rest of the bodies of the zombies couldn't be seen, due to being hidden underground still, by the looks of… the arms, and… the fact that there were no more coming up… it was safe to assume… that… all of the zombies that were under there were… dead…

B-but Black wasn't safe at all still, despite his best efforts! As from the sky, many flying zombies were starting to descend towards him, flying at fast speeds. Not only were these winged human corpses immune to Earthquake, but they could easily dodge any Rock Slide from Tyranitar, making them the ones that would finally-

"Flying zombies… you fucking serious…? We in Call of Duty now? Is that it? No, actually, scratch that. Even Call of Duty wouldn't do something as stupid as this shit… eh. Whatever. Gotta do what you gotta do."

...After his very rude remark about the situation in hand… he reached back into his jacket pocket and pulled out yet another Ultra Ball. This time, he brought out a Skarmory, a Pokemon that… could fly at at least 180 mph… and… had metal armor covering its entire body, with feathers that were… sharp enough to be used as swords in the old days…

Sure enough, the Skarmory got to work… flying around in circles at an astonishing speed… slicing and dicing up any of the flying zombies that came near to Black before they had the slightest of chances to get to him… once again… completely destroying the threat to his…

...Alright. You know what? Hold on. Wait a minute! Stop, stop, stop! Time right the Hell out!

"Oh, Jesus Christ… what? What's your problem?"

What's my problem? What's my problem?! You're the problem here! Why do you keep killing all of the zombies I'm sending over there?! I'm trying to make a suspenseful, heart wrenching horror story here, and you keep killing all of these zombies like they're absolutely nothing!

"So you're pretty much just asking that I let the zombies kill me, and not save myself despite having the tools to do so immediately at hand. Do you even realize how selfish you're sounding right now?"

You are completely ruining my story!

"Ruining your story? Bub, this shitty story was doomed from the very start. Really think about it for more than two seconds. This is the world of Pokemon. A world where there are literally God knows how many creatures that can wipe out all life on earth as we know it just by blowing their noses. You really think that, in a world where we can actually capture these said genocidal creatures and tell them what to do, something like a couple of walking corpses would ever be a real problem?"

It doesn't matter if it wouldn't make any sense in the context of the actual property! I'm trying to do something special for Halloween, damn it!

"Ooh. A little something for the people that like you, for some reason? What a real shitty way to reward them for following you, I gotta say."

Excuse me?!

"Come on, man. Think about it. A zombie apocalypse story? Really? Yeah. That's real original. That hasn't been done a million times before. The only way this story of yours could be any more stock is if you had Ash Ketchum as the main character."

Alright, you know what? I don't have to deal with this right now. You are insulting my ability to come up with creative story ideas, and I don't need to-

"You know, if you really wanted to do something for your fans, you could take the time you're spending on this and work on the Pokemon story that people actually care about. You know, as in: the one that you haven't updated yet in years, despite how many times you've started writing the next chapter and just stopped?"

I'm waiting for my laptop to be repaired before I work on any of those other stories!

"That certainly doesn't seem to be stopping you now, is it? Why don't you drop this stupid idea and go back to making Undertale Fanfics? Or better yet, maybe get off your lazy ass and actually work on some of those other stories you've started but never updated. You seem to have quite the knack for that."

Why you little son of a… no. You know what? Forget it. Forget this whole thing. All I wanted to do was to give everyone something special for Halloween. Something thrilling and heart pounding to really get them in the spooktacular mood of Halloween. But no. I apparently can't have that. You've taken this entire story, and turned it into a complete farce.

"Can't be any bigger of a joke than the one I'm talking to, at least."

You know what, Black?! Fuck you! Alright?! Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck your Pokemon, fuck the entire Pokemon world, and fuck Halloween! I'm going back to playing Soul Calibur VI! Thanks for ruining my entire story! Fucking dick!

"...Sheesh. What an asshole… I guess he's not coming back… I guess I could just end things here then, since the author's not gonna continue this… but, since you've already got a glimpse of this whole shitshow, I might as well give it some closure, so… let's see. Where were we? Uhhh… zombies smashed up, flying in circles… ah. Alright. Right there. Ok. So then…

"Once all of the flying zombies were dealt with, I remained still and waited, keeping my Tyranitar and Skarmory out, just in case any more zombies wanted to try to get me. Having to deal with them has been nothing new for the past couple of weeks now, but it's been a long time since they came in such a large wave like they did. With how many zombies that have already been killed, I was expecting to see maybe three or four on a daily basis… then again, I suppose as their primary food source has dwindled in number, whatever's left of them will try whatever they have to in order to get what they want.

"Regardless, once it was obvious that the attempted assault on yours truly had ended, I returned my Pokemon back into their appropriate balls and went right back to what I was doing before the attack, making my way out of my house and beginning my stroll towards Nimbasa City. I could have easily just flown on my Skarmory to get there, yeah, but I've always been good about walking my way there. Along with needing the exercise, it was always a good way of patrolling the earlier landmarks, and killing as many zombies that were wandering around as possible to further decrease their numbers, and make things a lot easier.

"But just as I expected, the long trip was completely silent up to Skyarrow Bridge. I have to admit, it always is quite the experience, walking through the first few parts of my journey and realizing just how quiet and solemn they all are now. Aside from the many remaining parts of any zombies that had tried to make an attack on me, only to meet the same fate as the ones I had just previously dealt with, there was just about nothing there. It's strangely calming, but also kind of sad to see things that way.

"It gets especially depressing whenever I have to walk on Skyarrow Bridge, the longest bridge in all of Unova that lies between Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City. It's borderline haunting, really, to see the bridge where trucks used to drive under in droves, and where you could see the cruise ships of Castelia taking off, completely barren.

"Traffic no longer goes from underneath my feet, and the last time I saw any ship from Castelia City was back when people started to take this whole zombie attack shtick seriously, to those that were smart enough to evacuate before shit really hit the fan. I always wondered how those people were doing, or if they may have even spread the problem to whatever regions they fled to. Either way, I'm not joking when I say that Skyarrow Bridge has become my least favorite part of any walk to Nimbasa City.

"After I finally got myself to Castelia, I was met with the sight of several zombies that were running around in a seeming frenzy, breaking into buildings like mad, as if searching for something. It seemed that my theory of searching for anything to eat at this point wasn't too far off, as immediately when they caught sight or scent of me, they immediately started dashing towards me with those screeches and roars of theirs. I admit, they were terrifying at one point, but once I realized how little of a threat these zombies really were, it honestly became more annoying than anything.

"Speaking of the lack of threat, despite not expecting such a large number of them to be there, I was prepared for such a situation, as I had learned to be after several close calls during my first trips through Castelia. Letting out my Magmortar and Tyranitar again, we went on our way, crushing and blasting any zombie that tried to attack us on our way, which, unsurprisingly, was all of them. I gave them a Leppa Berry every once in a while to make sure that they didn't exhaust all of their moves, but other than that, those two did all the work, making the path completely safe for us.

"By the time that I had reached a part of town where a lone, abandoned Casteliacone stand once stood, it seemed that any of the hungry zombies that were around were all destroyed, as the attacks had come to a complete halt eventually. Making a note of this, I returned my two Pokemon and walked over to the stand. Despite how it was seemingly left unattended, it still worked just fine. So I made myself two Casteliacones, being sure to get some extra on one of them before I left 200 Pokedollars on the stand. It seemed a little silly at first, paying for something that wasn't being sold to me, but every time I walk to Nimbasa City, I always see that any money that I leave on the stand is gone. So unless some other jerk is just taking it for themselves, it seems that somebody is still operating the stand.

"After the slaughterfest that I had to go through in Castelia City, I was expecting that Nimbasa City, the city that was known for being the most populated in the entire region up until shit hit the fan, would be an even bigger problem, and would have to fight my way through another horde. But surprisingly, it was completely quiet. Not a single zombie came out to try to attack me. Quite the blessing, too, seeing as how both of my hands were busy holding an ice cream cone. On that note, however, there appeared to be quite a bit more rotten corpses lying around with varying degrees and types of damage on them. Seemed like there were some frenzied zombies around there too, but the others had already gotten to them before I did.

"Ah, yes. I should probably explain that I'm not the only survivor of this situation. Anyone who had strong enough Pokemon and half of a brain to realize that said Pokemon would be literal lifesavers, or those that didn't have these Pokemon, but just so happened to be near enough to people who did, were here, including my sister, White, and my friends, Cheren and Bianca. The only reason I stayed behind in Nuvema Town is because I volunteered, deciding that there had to be somebody exterminating the zombies in the places in between.

"One example of these survivors, in particular, one who just so happened to be at the right place at the right time, was a female Clerk named Trisha, someone who I had grown quite close with from our many rides on the ferris wheel together, and after sharing many heartfelt conversations with each other. It's a shame that the ferris wheel is no longer operational; I wouldn't mind taking another ride with her, for old time's sake.

"She was sitting just outside of the Battle Subway, one of the places where survivors like her would take refuge, and the one where some of the "leaders" of the survival would hold an occasional meeting every once in a while to discuss what the game plan was. Another meeting was recently called for today, which is why I decided to make the trip in the first place. Every time I do so, Trisha is always waiting there to make sure that I get there safely.

"Immediately when she saw me, more particular, a bit of blood that had splashed onto me from the previous encounters I had with those zombies, and a bit of dirt on the leg of my jeans from avoiding the hands that were trying to grab ahold of me back in Nuvema, she flew into complete hysterics, sobbing like a baby and hugging me tight, blubbering on and on about how worried she was, and how I showed up later than I usually would, and all of that. I always thought it was cute, since she just about always does something like this when I finally arrive. Then again, I'm just happy that she cares so much for me.

"After finally calming her down and handing her the Casteliacone that I had gotten for her, I walked into the Gear Station, walking into one of the dormant subways, where I was met with three other trainers that were looked up to as the sort of leaders of the survivors, those being Alder, the former champion and one of the strongest trainers behind me, N, who was easily able to make mincemeat out of the zombies with his legendary Pokemon, and, to my great surprise when I first saw him there, Ghetsis, the former leader of Team Plasma. It made sense why he would be considered for the job, I guess. When it comes to the sheer power of his Pokemon, I dare say he could give me a run for my money if he really wanted to.

"To say this alliance was an uneasy one would be a complete understatement. Nobody out of those three really trusted any of the others completely, but they at least got the jobs they needed to done. Just as I was there to do mine. I gave my report about how, up until today, the zombie attacks had become much more infrequent, and how they suddenly spiked back up in this one day. I also gave them my theory about them getting much more aggressive now that they're running low on fresh flesh to chew on.

"'If that's the case, then we can expect a lot more of them to be coming in the near future.' Ghetsis commented as soon as I finished relaying this information. 'If they're really searching for more food, then it's only a matter of time before more of these hordes come from other cities trying to get to whoever has yet to die.'

"'So then what do we do in this situation?' N questioned as he scratched his chin in thought and looking to me for an answer.

"'The way I see it, if they really do throw everything they have at us, it'll only be a matter of time before their numbers start to really take a hit.' I said. 'What I'm proposing is that we take all that they can throw at us until the attacks become so few and far between that we know there's not too many of them left. Then, when that's all said and done, we hunt down whatever zombies are still around, and finish them once and for all.'

"'But can you really guarantee that there would be only a few left just by the attacks becoming less frequent?' Alder questioned. 'If we go after them, assuming that they're getting low in numbers, but another huge wave comes while we're doing our hunt, we'll be leaving many people not strong enough to fight here to die.'

"'So then perhaps an allotted amount of time to make sure that they're really not going to attack at such large numbers again. Perhaps 3 weeks or so.' N suggested. 'If they don't make any more large attacks once things start to slow down, then we can more safely assume that it's safe to start hunting the remaining zombies down.'

"'Good idea, N.' I responded with a smile and a nod. 'If everything goes as well as I hope, we'll be finished with this whole zombie plague in no time. And after that… well, we'll have plenty of time in planning out rebuilding this region.'

"Ghetsis gave a little smirk and leaned back in his seat, bringing his hands together. 'Oh, yes, indeed we will… for example… who will be in charge after all of these zombies are finished, and we can get back to our normal lives.'

"'I really hope you aren't referring to yourself.' Alder grumbled as he glared at Ghetsis challengingly.

"To this, Ghetsis gave a little laugh. 'Who else could possibly do it? Nobody outside of us is strong enough, as a trainer or a leader, to oversee such a large scale project, and out of the four of us here now, I'm the most qualified.' Alder fell quiet, and N refused to say anything in response. Neither of them had any rebuttals to Ghetsis' claim.

"Seeing as how the others refused to say anything, I decided I would break the silence. 'Well, if you do plan on being the leader, Ghetsis…' I started to say. '...I will happily volunteer to be your bodyguard, to make sure that nobody would hurt you.'

"Ghetsis seemed quite confused, and even slightly disgusted, at what I had just said. 'You really think that I would trust you, of all people, to protect me?' he growled, obviously still not over the fact that I had foiled his original plans of ruling the Unova Region through his son, N.

"'Hey. It's just like you said, I may be strong, but I sure as Hell can't lead an entire region.' I answered back. 'Besides, with all the crap you tried to pull, someone will have to protect you if you're the leader.' Feeling a little cheeky, I leaned in a little bit and added quietly, '...'Cause you're weak.'

"Despite how I was clearly joking about what I had just said, Ghetsis seemed less than amused. '...You've had to walk quite a long way to get here, didn't you?' he asked. 'Tell me… after so much walking, you think you still can run?'

"I was a bit confused at the question at first, but answered, 'I mean, I've walked and ran further distances several times… why?'

"'Let's see, then.' Ghetsis replied evilly as he stood up and took out a Master Ball, tossing it into the air and releasing his Hydreigon, his strongest Pokemon, and a Pokemon that I have less than fond memories of.

"The rest of my stay in Nimbasa City pretty much consisted of me running from and dodging the flurry of Focus Blasts and Fire Blasts that came at me, Ghetsis and his Hydreigon chasing me all throughout the city, shouting at me to hold still, while I desperately try to tell him that I was just kidding. Some people just can't take a joke…

"So anyway, that's where we are right now with this whole zombie apocalypse thing… I'm still debating whether or not I should remain in Nuvema Town and keep doing what I've been doing, or if I should be there at Nimbasa City, ready to strike against any more aggressive hordes that come by.

"If you're still here, despite the original author's stunning lack of creativity and temper tantrum, all I have to say is thank you for reading. Hopefully he'll have something much better coming in the near future… though knowing him, that'll probably take a long while.

"In the meantime, have a good rest of the night, eat some candy, wear some sick costumes, and… yeah. That's all I gotta say. Happy Halloween."


End file.
